peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Turtlenation
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:XTASxu2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Statue-of-liberty (talk) 05:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC) What picture is it You can't delete the image. Only an admin can. Let me know which image you want to be deleted, and I will delete it for you. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 22:48, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you! It's the one with a cupcake. I was able to replace it with a new image of Charlie Brown, but every time I see the image in the gallery, it's still the pic of the cupcake. If you can, delete it as soon as possible! Turtlenation (talk) 00:32, December 1, 2013 (UTC)TurtlenationTurtlenation (talk) 00:32, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't see a picture of a cupcake. I see a picture of Charlie Brown screaming. I don't see any reason for me to delete it. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 03:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Maybe I'm the only one who sees it... Turtlenation (talk) 05:47, December 1, 2013 (UTC)TurtlenationTurtlenation (talk) 05:47, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I will not do that No, I will not just leave your edits alone. If you write things that are irrelevant or not true, I will remove them. If you're going to edit wikis, you are going to have to accept the fact that your edits can be altered, deleted or rolledback. Asking another edit not to do that isn't going to do any good. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:32, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I respect your edits, and you need to respect mine. I've already been reported for something like this, and I don't want to be reported again. Now, respect my edits and leave them alone! Turtlenation (talk) 05:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC)TurtlenationTurtlenation (talk) 05:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :That's not how wikis work. If you cannot stand to have your writing mercilessly edited, you should not start writing for a wiki in the first place. I have given you a 3 day block for edit warring. If you continue this behvior, you will get further and longer blocks. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:59, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Look, like I said earlier-I've already been reported. And, I'm not in the mood to argue. Just respect my edits and I'll respect yours. Reply Hi. Thanks for your message. Sorry it took a while for me to get back to you. I was away this week, and just got back an hour ago (it's pretty late where I am. I won't be able to upload comic strips tonight. I'll try for tomorrow). From what I saw, your edits were not really bad. There were some good ones, but there were some that were simply not so relevent or needed. You didn't get blocked because you made those edits, but it was because you argued and ignored an admin. I suggest that you can continue to make edits like how you made before, but if Simon Peter Hughe changes it because he doesn't think it should be on that page, just let it go. Don't argue. This happens to everybody. Myself included. Hopefully the things you write on the pages won't be irrelevent, and you will do a good job editing here. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 04:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the info! Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I've been busy. Now that I see this, I shouldnt've argued with him. I tried to apologize to him, but I don't know if he's seen my reply. (Oh well. :P) Anyway, I'd also like to thank you for the reassurance. I really needed that! Turtlenation (talk) 20:51, April 14, 2014 (UTC)TurtlenationTurtlenation (talk) 20:51, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::And I'm sorry I didn't reply back in December. Apology accepted! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:37, April 15, 2014 (UTC)